Apologize
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: One shot. No pairings. Mercy and vengence can never be the same thing at the same time. Well not unless it involves people as unpredictable as Naruto and Sasuke. Chara death..


**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content.**

SONG FIC - Song: Apologize By: One Republic Feat. Timbaland

-:APOLOGIZE:-

Naruto's tired, dull indigo, slit pupiled eyes stared blankly into the cracked bathroom mirror at his own reflection. He didn't know what he was supposed to be to anyone anymore. Much less himself. But he knew this had to end soon. Sighing he picked up his bag and walked to his small dingy apartments door for the last time. This was the only way. It was his only way to redemption and to make his life to have had a meaning. A purpose worthwhile. Pasting on his mask like smile and a thin genjutsu over his eyes he didn't even bother to lock the door on his way out. He knew he wouldn't be coming back.. Ever.

Sakura stood waiting at the gates with the rest of their team. It was their last chance to bring Sasuke back. Tsunade had said that they just couldn't keep chasing him. This was it. All or nothing. Naruto walked quietly in step beside her as they left through the tall village gate. His eyes vacant as he was lost to his own thoughts, cold blue, and to her painfully blank. She couldn't help but to wonder what was wrong with him now. She'd grown closer to him since he had came back from his training trip with the legendary frog sage. He was a lot quieter now days, and sometimes asked her things that made absolutely no sense to her.

Kakashi frowned looking from Sakura to an oddly quiet Naruto. Yamato merely shook his head. They both had a bad feeling about this mission.. Tsunade and Jiraiya had both avoided their questions and eyes when asked about Naruto's behavior.. And Naruto merely smiled and proclaimed in that loud and fake way of his that this time Sasuke was coming back for sure. Sai had looked at the blonde sadly, like he knew something that no one else knew. Maybe in his own way he really did.

Naruto ran along beside his current team mates but he knew that he was alone in this mission. It was his chance to make things right. To put people back to where they should have been. To give his existence a purpose. The burning throb from his seal made his eyes water behind the genjutsu. Agony ran up and down his spine as it felt like needles burrowing under his skin. 'Just a little longer you fucking fox' he thought to himself.. Just a little longer. His smile was soft and cold. Only Sai had been looking at him and really seen it, though he said nothing. He knew pain when he seen it. Who was he to tell? This bond was his and Naruto's. He wouldn't forsake it, or the golden haired shinobi's trust in him.

--

They had caught up with Sasuke and his team a week later. Naruto and Sasuke eyed each other from across the clearing coldly. Sakura could barely breathe from the tension in the air. Naruto though was oddly relaxed and quite calm. He smiled at Sasuke as he walked alone towards him. The strands of cloth from his forehead protector whipped behind him in the wind as he motioned Sasuke forward with one hand. A soft sad smile tugging at his lips. The Uchiha pushed his blue black bangs behind his ear with a pale, long fingered, elegant hand. Then walked forward smoothly. His own dark eyes questioning yet still cold and emotionless.

Sakura strained to hear what the two young men we're saying as they stood face to face over the wind, but it was too loud.  
She even tired to read Sasuke's lips but it was pointless his lips barely moved and his face remained blank and impassive.  
A sick feeling crawled into her stomach as they spoke. Naruto slowly pulled a scroll from his pocket and quietly handed it to the man, he had as a child admired and considered as a brother. Sasuke raised a sleek eyebrow opening it openly frowning as he read. Dark unreadable eyes raised to meet sad indigo ones. The suddenly stricken look on the raven haired mans face twisted something within Sakura's heart.

**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say  
but I just can't make a sound**

Naruto laid a warm tan hand on Sasuke's shoulder.  
The accepting look in his eyes made Sasuke want to puke, scream, destroy everything and everyone around them.  
He clutched the scroll tighter. His hands shaking. For the first time since that night his brother has ruined his world, he was scared.  
"Please Sasuke?"  
The soft pleading words hurt worse then any stab wound ever could hope to.  
"I'm so sorry but this is the only way Sasuke, it has to be you.. No one else has earned the right nor would have the ability.. Please take this mission?" Naruto's words were pleading as he spoke.

**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**

Sasuke didn't know when his eyes bled red or he'd grabbed the blonde but he had.  
Shaking him violently and screaming his refusal in his face over and over.  
Naruto had simply hugged him and said it'd be okay if it was him, that he was sorry to be such a burden.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Sasuke's team remained on their side of the clearing silent though their eyes were questioning.  
Kakashi and Yamato had a firm grip on Sakura's arms. They knew what this was about now.  
Some how seeing Sasuke break wasn't what any of them had expected.

They were both on their knees now, but the embrace wasn't awkward.  
Sasuke sighed laying his head on the blondes shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Naruto laughed softly, his tan fingers petting down spikey untameable raven hair.  
His soft admission twisted a blade of pure emotional agony in the stoic ones normally cold heart.

"I'd do it for you teme.."

**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new**

Sasuke tossed his pride and hugged the blonde closer.  
"I love you Naruto."  
Naruto smiled his eyes closed tightly as tears trailed down his cheeks.  
"That's all I've ever wanted Sasuke. You've always been the one I wanted to hear that from the most."  
Pushing away from each other and standing they faced each other once again. Though this time it was in regret.

**I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**

Sasuke openly showed how he felt and frowned.  
"Naruto.."  
Naruto simply smiled and pulled a kunai.  
"Lets give them all something to remember teme!"  
Sasuke pulled his sword from his rope belt split seconds before the metal clashed with a spark.  
Dark eyes were questioning. "Naruto?"  
Naruto only laughed. "Shut up and fight!"  
Sasuke couldn't think anymore then, all he could do was parry and dodge.  
Naruto had the happiest look on his face Sasuke had ever seen.  
It was hurting him in ways he didn't think he could still be hurt.  
A quick side step and Naruto caught him across the arm with his kunai.  
The cut wasn't life threatening, but he knew it would leave a scar.  
With a grunt he spun kicking the blonde backwards and slashing his opposite arm in return.  
He never noticed the smile that was on his own face.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Sakura struggled against her team leaders in vain as she watched the only two people she had come to care about more then herself slash at one another. Sasuke's team stayed stationary all watching in silence. Sakura glanced to the side and realized that Sai was smiling.. And for once it was for real. Tears ran from her emerald eyes. She understood then.  
"Naruto you selfless bastard.."

No one was really surprised when two robed figures suddenly appeared on the field.  
Nor was anyone very surprised when the blonde and raven haired pair that was fighting each other, suddenly turned as one and charged at the smaller man together. The larger of the two was pushed back and away deeper into the thick forest by Sasuke's team instantly. Sakura eyed the sword one of them was swinging and shook her head. She knew that sword quite well. Kakashi shook his head sadly. "This isn't our fight Sakura."  
Yamato nodded. "We wait."

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Sasuke and Naruto had felt the two Akatsuki members approaching long before they had ever made their presence known or an actual appearance. As one they had turned from each other and went at the older Uchiha. Wordlessly Naruto moved just ahead of Sasuke. A real smile graced his face as Itachi's sword went through his stomach. He grabbed the older surprised shinobi's hands quickly linking their fingers together firmly and held him there. He stood proud and defiant, even with the other mans katana impaling him. He glared fearlessly directly up into his would be hunters eyes smirking with a look that even Itachi would describe as insane. The chirping sound from behind the blonde was deafening. Sasuke wasted no time in his attack. Hot tears of regret slid silently over his pale blood spattered cheeks once his attack landed.

Itachi shuddered before slumping forward into the blonde between himself and his younger brother.  
Coughing blood violently as he openly laughed. What a way to die.  
To think that his little brother would resort to such an unthinkable action.  
To use his most precious friend as a sacrafice to capture him in such a way.  
Understanding filled dark eyes as he stared up at the sky. It was an act of mercy and vengence.  
The final blow to the people who had shaped his little brothers life the most was one dealt with love and hate.  
Itachi laughed spitting out blood. "You weak little fools.."

Naruto pushed the older dying man away and off of Sasuke's sword and arm that was pushed completely through his own chest. The other sword slid from his stomach with a wet squelching sound. Panting he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and smiled.  
"M-m-ission Acc-com-pplished."  
His legs buckled taking Sasuke who was frozen down to his knees along with him.  
Sasuke could feel his eyes burning as he openly sobbed in the blonde's blood stained hair.  
"I-I'm s-sorry b-but I w-wanna s-see it."  
Sasuke looked at him then with agony openly reflecting within his dark glaring red sharingan iris'.  
Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek softly leaving even more blood in his wake.  
"It's b-beautiful on y-you."  
Pale blue eyes closed as a soft smile lingered over his face.  
"Sasuke, will y-you take m-me home please?"  
Sasuke hugged him tighter as he felt his last breath sigh across his cheek.  
His own hot tears felt icey from the cold wind blowing on his face.  
"Yeah dobe. Let's go home."

Sakura broke free from her shocked leaders tight holds and ran to them.  
Sliding down onto her knees, she desperately tried to pull the blonde up and away from Sasuke's iron tight grasp.  
She shook the pale unresponsive blonde almost violently. Dark empty eyes stared ahead blankly and unseeing at her.  
He stubbornly held onto his fallen friends limp form.  
Sakura couldn't keep the growl from her voice or tears from pouring down her cheeks.  
"LET GO SASUKE! I can heal him! Please?! PLEASE! I CAN TRY! LET ME TRY!"

Sasuke merely tightened his grip farther shaking his head. He then stood up, ignoring the pink haired medic at his side.  
He shifted the slightly smaller and lighter blonde onto his back as hot tears streaked his pale face.  
"Naruto I'm sorry, so sorry, we can go home now dobe. I promise. The three of us and Kakashi sensei are going home now just like we used to do. Your mission is done now dobe.."  
Silently he walked away, leaving Itachi to lay dying with the wind blowing his long dark bloody hair back away from his death dulling eyes. No one noticed the soft almost sad smile that spread over his face or cared as his last breath fled him.

Sakura stood numbly watching their backs like she vowed she would never do again.  
As she walked forward she noticed the scroll that Naruto had given Sasuke laying where they had been kneeling. Picking it up she ran a finger over the Hokage's official seal. Silently she slid it open to read those damning words that tilted her world upside down as she walked.

--  
_Sasuke Uchiha_

If you're reading this scroll then it means that Naruto has finally found you.  
We are all in a dire circumstance regardless of if you believe us or not.  
Naruto is a demon vessel though we're quite sure that you're well aware of this fact by now.  
To put it bluntly the seal holding the fox demon in his body is failing.  
And his body is shutting down due to the demons chakra poisoning him.  
He's dying slowly and painfully...  
We asked him what he would have us do and he said he wanted to give his life a meaning.  
He said that once, years ago you had told him something at the valley of the end.  
Though he did not give us any details of what had been said between the two of you that day.  
He merely said that he would help the only person he had ever felt for as his brother in the only way that he still could.  
We ask that you do not make him suffer needlessly nor regret this decision.  
Itachi will no doubt find you both as he and his partner have been diligently stalking him for the Kyuubi.  
When the fight starts, we ask that you let Naruto go first just this once Uchiha.  
When he gives you the opening that you need, do not hesitate to use it.  
Nor make this, his sacrifice to you, have been done in vain. **-Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage & Jiraiya, The Legendary Toad Sage.**

**PS:** This bit is for Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Sai.. Naruto wouldn't want any of you to be sad. This is what he wanted. He couldn't be saved. God knows we've tried everything and anything and it only made it worse. So please don't hate or blame the Uchiha. He saved Naruto from a lot of pain. Just as Naruto hoped to end Sasuke's.. Please bring.. Naruto home.. **-Shizune**

**PSS:** Visit the old man, his daughter, and Iruka-sensei sometimes for me guys? And try to get to know Konohamaru and his team. I think you all might actually like them if you give them a chance. Sakura-chan, go home! He needs you now even if he doesn't realize it yet. Remember I'll always love you all. Specially you two. So don't cry anymore okay? **-Naruto Uzumaki, Wannabe Hero of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

--

Sakura stopped walking, her insides feeling frozen. Naruto knew that he would die today..  
He had chose to die in his own way, on his own terms. Sakura looked up at the back of the dark haired stranger she'd known as a child. And then to the pale blood soaked blonde slung limply across his broad back in despair. Swallowing hard she sped up and fell into step to walk beside them in silence. Kakashi taking a spot on the Uchiha's other side. After disposing if Itachi's body, Sai wordlessly went ahead and began scouting. While Yamato lagged slightly behind keeping watch for Sasuke's team members or Itachi's missing partner.

Warm soft rain began to fall down on them pitter patting from the trees leaves even though the sun was still shining down brightly. A bright band of rainbow colors arched across the sky over the forest they were walking though towards the place they were heading. Sakura couldn't help but to smile sadly to herself. The weather perfectly contradicted it's self today. Much like Naruto always did. He was oddly almost always right in his own outlandish way of thinking, even in death. It was time for them all to go home indeed. Looking up through the rain at the beautiful and deep azure sky she realized that it's shade seemed to mock forever closed eyes. She smiled sadly as Sasuke softly whispered her thoughts aloud with a heart broken smile of his own.

"He was always saving us from our selves and taking our sins.. Then showing us the right way, and leading us home. He is a hero, ours." Sasuke's words were almost a whisper.

**It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope..  
got me ten feet off the ground...**

--

This story is a ONE SHOT.  
I don't really feel there's anything left to add or say.  
It's meant to be sad and tragic. R&R are loved. n.n


End file.
